Surrender of the Heart
by Casey Wright
Summary: John is back in Port Charles and is ready to finally admit his feelings for Sam. But when danger returns for revenge, could it keep John from the woman he loves? And put her in even more danger? What will this mean for McBam?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**An Unexpected Encounter**

_*Sam*_

It's been 2 weeks since John left to go back to Llanview. Danny and I have been spending a lot of time with my Mom and my sisters lately. Molly even took Danny shopping for some new clothes since he's already grown out of his old ones.

_*Cell phone rings*_

"Hey Molly, what's up?" "Sam! Kristina and I are at Kelly's, and were wondering if you and Danny would like to join us for lunch?" I thought about it for a minute. "Sure honey, I could use a lunch break. Be right over."

It's been a while since I've had a decent meal anyways. After all it might be nice to just take some time away from my own thoughts and have a nice lunch with my sisters.

_*Drives to Kelly's*_

"Sam! Over here!" Molly shouted from across the room. Molly always seems to be in the brightest of moods nowadays. Especially when she sees Danny.

"Hey girls." Kristina looks up at me with a smile. "Hi Sam, how are you and Danny doing?" "Were doing good, besides the fact that I'm starving to death."

Kristina has been checking up on me a lot lately, since the whole being kidnaped by Caleb, or Stephen Clay, or whatever the hell you want to call him. I'm just so happy me and my son are safe.

"Well then let's order." Like always Molly orders a veggie burger with a side of fries. She's always been a gentle soul when it comes to animals.

After ordering Molly starts talking about her date with TJ last night out on the lake. Apparently TJ planned a picnic for two on the water, but instead they ended up just laying in the newly grown spring grass looking up at the stars. Once Molly starts taking romance you know there's no stopping her, but it seemed something had caught her eye.

_*Molly looks up smiling*_

"What?" Molly looks at me as if I was about to win the lottery. "Sam, isn't that John McBain?"

I turn my head around to see John standing in the doorway, dressed in a dark blue t-shirt wearing a leather jacket, looking back at me with his crystal blue eyes. He gives me a smile, which is something you usually don't see too often.

"John." I say. "Your back."

"I'm back" He says walking over to me."

I have so many questions to ask him. So many things to say, but one thing at a time.

"What happened in Llanview?" John stands there and smiles at me for a minute. "It took a while, but everything is going to be fine. As expected, Natalie is still mad at me and still wants full custody of Liam. I still have to thank Alexis for everything she has done for me over the past few months."

I look over to see Molly smiling the biggest smile. "Oh Molly!" says Kristina in a frantic matter. "I just forgot! Mom wanted us home to help her with the garden!" "We don't have a garden."

_*Nudging Molly*_

"Well let's go make one."

_*finally catching on*_

"Ohhhh…. Yeah…. We should go…."

_*Molly smiles at Kristina as they start to walk out*_

"Okay….Well… good luck with that."

_*Molly and Kristina leave*_

"Well I don't know what's gotten into those two." "That's ok" He says. It gives us time to talk. So how have you and Danny been doing? You know since the whole vampire thing." "Well Danny is being my brave little boy as usual, and I have been distracting myself with my work."

John starts staring at me again. There seems to be something on his mind.

"What?" I ask. "Nothing… It's just… I was just wondering if you'd like to maybe get a drink sometime."

He stares at me waiting for an answer. I've never seen John this way before. He seems to be a little obscure. Then it hits me.

"Like a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it" he answers.

I think about it for a minute. John and I have become really close friends over the past year, and we have this un-describable connection that we have yet to explore. It might be a good thing to just give it a try, and who knows where it will go from there.

"Sure, why not." John looks at me overjoyed. "Great. I'll pick you up around 7?" "OK" I agree.

_*John starts to walk out*_

"Oh and Sam?" He looks at me again smiling. "Yeah?" I answer." "….. I missed you."

It takes me a minute but I finally get it out. "I missed you too John."

_*John leaves*_

There's something about John. Something I can't resist or deny.

_*Back at the penthouse*_

"What do you say Danny? You want uncle Spinelli to play with you tonight while mommy goes out?

_*Danny giggles*_

It seems like yesterday when I finally got Danny back, and we were finally a family. Me, Danny, and Jason.

"If only your daddy could see you now. He'd be so proud of you."

_*There's a knock on the door*_

I open the door to see a very glee filled Spinelli. "Greetings Fair Samantha!" "Hi Spinelli. Thank you again for watching Danny for me." "No need for the gratitude. Now where is little Stone Cold Jr.?"

"Stone Cold Jr,?" I reply. That's a little cliché for Spinelli.

"Yes, well I have yet to contemplate a nickname that peruses the wee one's abilities, but not to worry! The Jackal is on the case!"

_*There's another knock on the door*_

_*Sam opens the door to John standing I the doorway*_

"Ready to go?" John asks. "Yep."

_*Drives to The Floating Rib*_

John and I have a few drinks at the bar before we decide to take a break. He hasn't given me much detail on what happened between him in Natalie, but I know it's probably the best to leave it that way. John looks to me again and starts talking.

"If you don't mind, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk down by the water?" "That sounds nice."

*Leaves The Floating Rib*

We take a long walk along the waterfront of the Port Charles Harbor and enjoy the view. The night sky is beautiful with a full moon giving a mute colored reflection off the unusually calm waters. John and I find a bench to sit on and soak it all in. The next thing I know John is looking at me as he did earlier at Kelly's.

"Sam?" I looked over into his crystal blue eyes. "You look beautiful."

I would have said something, but before I knew it my eyes were lost in his. I felt hypnotized, like I was under some sort of spell. Everything felt right. I couldn't imagine myself in any other place right now but here. I start to lean in, as does John. Both lost in each other's eyes, our lips touch, falling into a kiss, and leaving me embedded with a million thoughts all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Night on the Docks**

John and Sam's eyes met yet again as they exited the kiss. Both speechless. It was a sensation that gave Sam a déjà vu scenario, yet still felt new. John looked at Sam with a pleasure filled look. "You don't know how much I've missed you" he said still gazing into her dark brown eyes. "It's been too long."

Sam, still memorized by everything that just happened was still speechless. Not knowing what to say or what to do next. Finally some words come to mind. "It's only been two weeks John." John gives her a little grin. Just the way John spoke took Sam's breath away. She had never seen this side of John before. Intrigued yet scared of everything Sam gets up to leave. "Sam!" John urges in a sweetened voice. "Don't go."

Sam looks back not knowing what to expect. "Please" he asks again. "Don't go." Wondering if she'll later regret her choice, Sam decides to stay.

John starts to talk again. "For so long, I've felt like something was missing from my life. I've stayed up half the nights trying to find some kind of happiness" John pauses. "And for a while I thought I did….. Until I met you." Sam's face turns pale. "You are my happiness Sam." John looks out to the water. "The last thing I want to do is scare you away" he continued. "But I can't deny what I feel for you."

Still white as a ghost Sam try's to take in his confession. John's face starts to fall when he sees her struggling. "I should go." Sam then looks up to see John walking away. "Wait" she calls out. John looks back at her with that look in his eye he gets when he's mad at himself. "We both know we've had a strange connection since the first time we met."

_*Flashback to John and Sam at the church*_

"We never did figure that out did we?" he asks cracking a little smile in the process. "No" she says. But I do think….. we have something." John's face begins to lighten up. "And everything we've been through since the time we met has kept me wondering what that something is…. But if I never take the chance…" she says walking over to him. I'll never know." John just stares at Sam waiting to see what she says next. But instead of words, action takes over. Sam puts her hand on John's cheek and looks gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. "I want to know." Sam pulls John in closer. Their lips touch and in a second all the beautiful sensations return.

Sam and John again pull away at the exact same time. "Sam?" John asks. "Would you want to come to my place for dinner tomorrow night?" John had a puppy dog look on his face that would be impossible to say no to. Sam smiled at John. "I would love to" she answered. John's little grin turned into a big smile.

Sam's face then dropped. "Oh I forgot!" she said in a disappointing tone. "Tomorrow I don't have anyone to watch Danny. I could barely get ahold of Spinelli tonight and tomorrow Molly has a book signing." Still determined John has an idea. "No problem. I could come to your place and cook you a wonderful dinner. What are you in the mood for? Chinese from Noodle Buda? Or maybe a little Italian?" John's humor made Sam give out a little laugh. "Ok" she answers. "It's a date."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." he says. "I guess so…" Sam says smiling. Starting to walk away Sam stops and looks back at an unusually happy John then continues walking. Before she's out of sight John looks up to see a last glimpse of Sam.

Alone on the docks John walks along the water, soaking in the feeling of happiness and the sounds of the water crashing up against the side of the pier. The sounds of the passing ships relax him as he thinks about his date with Sam.

All of the sudden a noise comes from behind. John stopped and looked around. "Sam?" he calls out. No answer returns his call. "It was probably just a cat" he convinces himself. John then continues his walk. After about 20 minutes, John realizes he's walked all the way down to pier 52. Everything is calm and quiet, as if the world was put on mute. The silence overcame everything except for the creaking noise coming from the few ships docked nearby. Within seconds the rare peace is interrupted by the sound of a cell phone. John looks down to see who it is. John reads the caller ID. Sam.

Before he can even answer, a sharp pain strikes John over the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Familiar Face**

_*John*_

Everything is hazy when I come to. My head hurts like hell and I can't move. I look down to see myself chained to a chair. As the room becomes clearer I realize the only things lighting the room are candles. The air around me is cold and damp and has a familiar feel to it, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I try getting loose from the chains but it's no use.

"Hey!" I shout with anger. "I don't know who you think you are or what you want, but let me go!"

I do realize whoever they are aren't going to let me go, but at least maybe they'll reveal themselves to me.

"Come on!" I try again.

"So…" a voice says from somewhere in the room. "The sleeping detective finally awakes." "What's going on?" I shout out. "Why am I here?"

I take another vague look around trying to find where the voice is coming from.

"It's all about the questions with you isn't it?" the voice replies. "Think about it John. Who would want revenge on you?" "So this is about revenge?" I call back. The voice begins talking again, this time louder. "Revenge. Payback. Whatever you want to call it."

I can start to make out a figure in the corner of the room. Something does look oddly familiar about the figure. And that voice.

"Well you've had your little fun. Knocking me over the head! Chaining me to a chair! Now let's just be done with this and let me go." "Oh detective" the voice says in a mocking tone.

The figure starts to walk closer, and closer. Something doesn't feel right about this whole scenario. Not only because I'm chained to a chair, but also just the feeling in the room sends shivers down my spine.

He continues to speak. "The fun is just beginning."

I can finally see who he is.

"That's impossible" I say shocked by who I see standing in front of me. "Oh John. You underestimate me."

My eyes must be playing tricks on me or I'm dreaming. The figure walks out and the only person I can see is myself. Only it's not me.

"Stephen Clay."

"Again as I said once before. Caleb. Caleb Morley" He replies correcting me. "I don't care what the heck you call yourself. How the hell are you alive? I killed you."

Caleb gives me a big sarcastic laugh.

"Ha! See that's where you're wrong. You just couldn't get the idea through your head that Lucy was actually right about something." "About what! That you're a vampire? Those teeth were fake, you were fake, your just pyscho killer who couldn't deal with the loss his wife!"

"Then explain to me McBain. If I'm just some random pyscho and you "killed me", how am I standing right in front of you right now?"

I just look at him because I truly can't explain that. I know he was dead.

"I thought so." He says walking closer to me. "Then explain to me…" I start to say. "Explain to me how you are alive."

Caleb has a look on his face that I'm not so fond of.

"Let's play a game shall we? What did the good detective go see the professor about? What was the one thing that made all of this possible again?"

I thought about it for a minute but then it hit me.

"The ring" I say. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" "This is still impossible. There is no such thing as magic, and there is definitely no such thing as a magic ring!" I say confused by this whole situation. "Again. You underestimate me."

This guy must really be out of his mind I think to myself.

"What? Not doing it for ya?" he asks me. "You're a tuff one to convince John. Need more proof?" Silence echoes across the room.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Caleb then opens his mouth to show me 2 sharp fangs exactly like the ones he used to bite Sam.

"So what?" I say. "You went on the internet and bought another set of fake teeth." "There's one distinct difference between these and the ones from last time."

Caleb then grabs his fangs and starts to pull on them kind of like a child eager to lose their last baby tooth.

"Unlike the other ones, these are real."

Nothing is making sense right now. I don't know if I believe him or not but there's something more to this than just isn't adding up. This is all just crazy nonsense.

"If you wanted revenge on me, then why didn't you just kill me on the docks? Or hell! Why not just kill me now!" "I could of" he starts. "And I can, but what fun would that be? No. I want to make you suffer. I want to make you feel what I felt. To just be out of reach of everything that matters to you."

I know what he's thinking. There's only one thing right now that matters to me more than anything, and he knows what it is. The one thing he wanted the first time he surfaced.

"No" I say. "Caleb you son of a bitch! Not again!" I struggle trying even harder to free myself from his trap, but it's no use. "And who's going to stop me? Livvie will be mine. And this time you won't be in my way. In fact I think I'd better get going. Wouldn't want to miss your….. I mean my date."

Caleb starts to walk away.

"Caleb!" I yell. Anger is taking over. "You won't get to Sam! She'll figure it out! "And when she does!…" Caleb cuts me off. "And when she does John… It will be too late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Weaknesses**

Sam was glowing as she prepared for her date with John. Danny was down for the count and everything was going smoothly. Sam being who she is wore a slimming black dress with a zipper down the back. After all this was a special night. It's unusual for Sam to be nervous about something like this. Especially since she had known John for over a year now. Sam's eyes sparkled as she walked over to the mirror.

"Everything should be okay" she says to herself. "It's not like I haven't done this before. It's just been a while."

Sam's eyes drew big as a sudden gust of wind swept through the house. The cold sent her whole body into shivers. Looking around, she sees the balcony doors wide open, which is odd because it's still quite cold out for this time of year. Her curiosity consumes her as she walks over to close them wondering what could have caused the doors to open in the first place. She looks out to see nobody around. A few seconds later there's a knock on the door.

Sam's heart starts to race as she rushes to make sure everything is in place. Once she is reassured, she walks over and opens the door to see Caleb pretending to be John leaning in her doorway. He looks at her as if she was the definition of beauty.

"John" she says in a sweet tone. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour." At first he says nothing. "I know, but I thought I'd come early to make sure you weren't going through too much trouble… but it looks as if you did." A long pause stops between the two. "May I come in?" he asks.

An unsuspecting Sam grabs his hand and pulls him over to a table with one lit candle as its centerpiece. "I hope it's not too much" she says looking at her work. "Nonsense it's beautiful… but never as beautiful as you."

Sam's heart is sent a flutter. Just the way John talks to her is like the sweetest song being whispered in her ear.

"We should probably order dinner" she says pulling away to go get the phone.

As she calls for takeout, Caleb's eyes can't help but wander, taking a nice long look at Sam's perfectly shaped body.

"Livvie you haven't changed a bit" he thinks to himself.

_*Sam hangs up the phone and turns back to see "John" staring at her*_

"What?" she asks. Caleb's eyes then quickly break away, trying not to seem too obvious. "Nothing" he answers. "Nothing." "No you were staring at me" says a smiling Sam. "Okay you caught me." Caleb walks over to Sam locked in her eyes. "It's not like I have reason not to."

Pulling her close he strokes her beautiful dark brown hair. Becoming mesmerized by the feel of her silky soft skin, Caleb can't help himself but pull her in for a kiss. Sam's lips felt as blissful as they looked. Her heart was racing as he drew his fingers up and down the back of her dress. His touch sent her an un-forgetful feeling that she didn't want to end.

Both pull away. Caleb's eyes now filled with desire, take another long look at Sam. His heart aching for her. Caleb kisses her again, this time working his way down her neck. Sam's eyes roll back letting him tease her a while.

"Oh John" she begins. Caleb then stops and looks up at her. "I'm sorry" he says. Trying to act a little more like John he begins to pull away. Just as he does Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back in. Kissing him again, and this time Sam's passion was showing. She wanted this, and she wanted John.

Before she knew it, "John" and her were working their way up the stairs towards the bedroom. His beautiful long dark hair caught between her finger tips, and their lips still conjoined. His touch filled her body with electricity. This was everything she had been wanting.

Hearts beating fast, Caleb kicks open the bedroom door, pulling Sam over to the bed before taking a moment to breath. Caleb stood over Sam still locked on her beauty as his fingers drew down her back reaching for the zipper.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks in reassurance. Sam's hands wander down his chest finding their way to the black silken shirt.

"What do you think?"

Her nimble fingers start to unbutton his shirt, leaving Caleb with a big smile on his face. One by one each button is released from its hole, until every last one is free. Sam pulls the shirt off his body, letting it fall to the floor. His body looked as if it had been photoshopped. Everything was perfect.

Kissing again, Caleb slowly unzips Sam's dress.

"This is all I've wanted for so long" he says as Sam holds up her dress. She gives him a smile before she lets the dress drop to the floor, revealing her perfectly shaped body wearing nothing but black laced lingerie, making Sam even more desirable in Caleb's eyes.

A shirtless Caleb grabs Sam by the hips and slowly backs her onto the bed. She falls back with open arms and lands softly looking up at a person she thinks is John. Caleb stands over her adoringly then falls on top of her entering another kiss.

Sam's arms wrap around Caleb as the kiss proceeds and then grab hold of his luscious locks. Caleb continues to kiss her as her grip tightens. Seconds later Caleb's lips release from Sam's, as her body goes limp. Caleb stands again, just looking at her half naked, unconscious body.

Caleb gives her a half smile then walks over to the mirror.

"And when she does…" he starts to quote. Caleb reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring and puts it back on his finger. He then looks up into the mirror to see his glowing red eyes.

"It will be too late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Twisted Games**

_*John*_

"I've got to get out of here" I say to myself. "Sam's in danger." I've been struggling for hours now but these chains haven't let up on me at all. I keep trying to motivate myself but every time I get less and less of a result. For all I know Caleb could have already gotten to Sam or even… No. I can't afford to think like that. Sam needs me. Sam needs me…

"Caleb!" I shout. "Caleb you son of a bitch! Stay away from Sam!" There's no answer. "I'm the one you want! I'm the one you've got! Just don't hurt her…." My heart is racing, and sweat is pouring down my forehead. I can't help blaming myself for all of this.

Seconds later I hear footsteps walking towards me. I look up to see Caleb standing across the room with a smirk on his face that I knew meant trouble.

"What did you do?" I ask in an angrily tone. "What did you do to Sam?!" Caleb walks over to me still smiling and sets a photograph down on the floor in front of me.

"What's this?" I ask, really not wanting to know the answer. "Why don't you look and find out?"

There's a feeling in my gut that's telling me not to, but I know I have to. I look down at the picture and just like that my heart drops along with my sense of hope. It's a picture of Sam, lying on a bed with her eyes closed, and wearing practically nothing.

"What?" Caleb asks. "Don't like my work?" I'm trying to hold everything in. "You're a sick bastard." I can't even look at it anymore. I could tell Caleb was enjoying every single moment of this.

"Did you take advantage of her?" I can't help but ask. "You mean have sex with her? Rape her?... No. Even though it was tempting." The anger inside is starting to eat me up. "Oh she wanted me John. And I knew that, so… I decided to play along for a while. And somewhere along the way she just happened to lose a few layers… or most of them."

"Shut up!" I yell. "Ohhhh John…" he continues. "And you wouldn't believe what she was packing... her body so perfect. Not one little flaw…" "That's enough!" I scream cutting him off.

"What? Is that murder I see in your eyes?" he asked mockingly. "If you didn't….." I can't even finish that sentence. "Then what did you do with her? Where is Sam?"

Caleb walks over to me. "LIVVIE… is fine. She's a little out of it, but she's fine. And to answer your question… nothing… yet." "I swear if you even touch her!.." he cuts me off again. "She wants this!.. She just needs to remember."

"She's not going to remember! She's not Livvie! When will you get this threw your head!" I can tell something is going through that sick mind of his, and by the look on his face it didn't seem good. "I'll do whatever it takes to make her to remember John… and I think you know that." The look returns to Caleb's face. "Whatever it takes" he repeats.

I'm starting to think about all the worst possible things he could do to Sam, but there's one thing that comes to mind. One horrific scenario that I hoped would never again cross. Caleb starts to walk away, but stops halfway across the room. "Oh and John? Don't think I'll leave you out of all the fun….. After all… the games are just beginning."

"Caleb!" I shout once again.

"Sorry leave you like this but I think you and I both know you can't keep a women waiting."

Caleb once again disappears into the darkness.

Sam. That's all I can think about. She barely survived Caleb the first time around. I can't even imagine what that bastard is planning on doing with her. And I don't think I want to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lost in the Silk**

_*Sam*_

I awake to the sounds of birds chirping, which is kind of weird because I usually awake to Danny crying out for his early morning milk. My eyes are still closed being how tired I am. I don't get that much sleep anymore between Danny and the pile of work on my desk. So I decide to take another minute to relax and enjoy the serenity.

The couch feels softer than I once remember. The sounds of nature fill my ears with a pleasant song. The air feels warmer, and there's a calm breeze blowing on my face. I don't think I've ever felt as safe as I did in this moment. I should probably get up before Danny does though.

I open my eyes to see myself lying on a pure white couch, wearing a dress made of silk. I move my hand down my side, feeling it's every beautiful thread. I must still be dreaming. I look across the room to see a balcony with silk curtains on each side blowing softly in the wind. I get up and walk over to look out to see a rose garden with every different colored rose known in existence.

A sudden gust of wind blows the silk curtains against my face, letting me feel its smoothness. The feeling brings me back into that safe place. My eyes start to wander, observing more of my surroundings. Within seconds my eye catches a beautiful sight. Hundreds of the soft silk curtains hanging in a maze like manner across the room. It's like this dream was made of all my happiest thoughts.

The sight of it draws me in. I walk into the wave of silk, letting it cover my whole body with its delicate touch. Every step feels even better than the one before. I keep wandering deeper and deeper into the maze until I stop to feel what I believe is the softest silk of them all. I put my face to the fabric and get lost in its touch. Every feeling in my body is at peace.

All of the sudden I feel something mess with my hair. I look back to see nothing but the silk blowing in the wind. I manage to pull myself away to look around, but all I can see is more silk. I feel my hair move again, and look back again. I don't think I'm alone.

"Hello?" I call out. There's no answer. I feel a touch on the back of my neck, so I turn around again. This time catching a quick glimpse of a shadow moving through the curtains. My one and only instinct is to follow in its direction. I start to once again move my way through the beautiful fabrics, only to stop.

Hello? I call out again. The feeling of a hand slides across my back. This time I don't move. I only stand there and close my eyes, waiting for something to happen. The feeling returns to my back. Moving up and down my spine, and then back up to my shoulders. My head rolls back letting the touch consume my body. I let out a little sigh before putting my hand to theirs. The figure leans in holding me close, and starts to speak.

"You are so beautiful" he whispers in my ear.

His words speak to me in such harmony. I need to know who. I slowly open my eyes and turn around. Within a heartbeat, that peace is gone. My happiest dream has just morphed into my worst nightmare.

"Caleb."

He looks at me adoringly, moving the hair away from my face. I an instant, my heart start to race and my brain is telling me to run, so I do. I run through the beautiful silk, this time not stopping to feel its glory. It feels as if I have been running forever. Like there is no end. I try to wake myself up but nothing is working. I'm starting to get short of breath and end up having to stop.

The room is spinning and I can start to feel my body weaken. There's nothing to do but fall to the hard unforgiving ground, hoping it will wake me from this nightmare. But as I start to collapse, I feel arms sweep beneath my body to catch me. I'm not quite unconscious but I'm not quite conscious either. I can't move but I can feel and hear everything around me. The person I presume is Caleb picks me up and carries me out of the silken maze, and lies me down on what seems like a bed of pillows. I feel his presence next to me. I'm starting to think this isn't a dream.

He strokes my head and starts to speak again.

"I told you Livvie…. I'd never let anything come between us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Request**

_*Sam*_

Caleb's touch sends pulses through my body as I lay practically paralyzed. His hand stroking my head and not being able to do anything about it. All I can do is listen.

"I've waited so long to be close to you…. To feel your touch…. I lost you once Livvie" He pauses. "But never again."

Caleb's hand starts to sweep down my side. "Every time we found our way back to each other. And every time we've been denied the right to be together… but this time will be forever." His voice is starting to scare me more than I already am. "This time no one is going to get in our way…" I can feel Caleb moving in closer. His face closing in on mine.

"I've made sure of that." His lips touch mine, sending a wave of energy through my whole body. He releases from his kiss, as I feel my eyes start to open. I look up to see a blurry figure above looking down on me. I still feel so weak, so it's hard to keep them that way. I can feel my head starting to bob from side to side as if the feeling is returning to my body. The picture becomes clearer and clearer, until I can see Caleb's crystal blue eyes staring down into my soul.

"Welcome back" he says. I can't help but stare, trying to figure out if all of this is real or not. "Get away from me" I say in a still drowsy state. Caleb gives me a smile. "Hope you enjoyed our little game" he says grabbing hold of my hand. "It was always one of your favorites….. I find you…and you find me." "This is all just a dream! You're not real…. This place is not real…" Caleb cuts me off. "This is far from a dream Olivia… everything you see…. everything you feel…" I can feel Caleb's finger moving up and down my spine. "It's all very real."

"I've told you before, my names not Livvie. It's Sam. Sam Morgan."

Caleb's smile drops for a minute then returns ever so slightly. "I see the detective has still been feeding you lies… but no matter. We'll take care of that."

"Get away from me!" I shout again, this time pushing my weak body to attempt to fight. Only to end up having my arms pinned to my sides. Caleb's now on top of me holding me down, as I struggle to get free. I decide to save my strength.

"John will to find me." Caleb lays down next to me again, still holding my arms and looks gazing into my eyes. "Sweet Olivia" he starts. "No one will come looking for you….. especially not John. Like I said….I've made sure of that." My eyes widen as I realize what he means. "What did you do?" I ask. "What did you do to John!" I try to loosen his grip, but every time I struggle he just holds me tighter.

"The good detective is fine… for now. And he'll stay that way… all depending on you." I stare at him, not fighting anymore. He lets go of my wrists and starts stroking my face again. "All depending on what you choose to do" he repeats. "You stay here with me… willingly… and John lives. But if you fight me" he pauses. "He won't live to see you or his son again."

I know what I have to do. But there's one condition I have in mind before I take the risk. "Let me see him" I say. "Let me see John… and you have a deal." Caleb thinks about it for a moment. I know what his decision is when the adoring smile returns to his face. "Anything for you my love…..anything for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Deal is a Deal**

_*John*_

Sam. You can fight him. Just stay strong…. Please…. Don't give in. My mind is stuck like a broken record, repeating this over and over again in my head. Please…help her. A sudden break in my thoughts occurs when I hear footsteps. I look over into the shadows expecting to see Caleb. But instead I see two strongly built men walking over to me. One wearing a leather jacket, and the other wearing a dark black t-shirt. The one in the leather walks up to me, grinning like it's nobody's business.

"Master Caleb wants to see you" he says starting to unchain me from my chair. I say nothing. This could be my chance to get free. I watch the goon undo the last chain and as soon as I here that click, I take off out of the seat and punch the guy in the face. He stumbles back and I take off running, not knowing where I'm going. "Hey!" the guy in the black t-shirt shouts. I feel the vibrations of his heavy steps following close behind.

I see a light up ahead and keep running for it. I can feel the goon closing in on me, but all I can think about is saving Sam. The light is drawing closer and closer, but right before I can reach it, another one of Caleb's goon steps in my way and stops me dead in my tracks. I look back about to try to find another way out, but it's too late. I'm cornered. The black tee throws me against the wall, bruising my shoulder. I fall to the ground only to have him pull me back up by my shirt collar.

"Master Caleb warned us you might try to pull something. He said when you do to teach you a lesson. And that's what were gonna do." The guy in the leather grabs me by the arms and pins them behind my back. I look up just in time to see the black tee guy send his fist into my stomach. I hold the pain in as I do for everything else. One after another I feel his fists pounding into my body until I can't handle it anymore. The blood is running down my lip and I feel as if I was hit by a truck. I would be down on the ground if the goon wasn't holding me up. Finally I hear him say "He's had enough." I can barely see straight or hold myself up, as the goons push me down the hall.

We finally come to a door at the end of the hallway. One of the goons is holding my arms back while the other opens the door. I don't want to see Caleb so I decide to stay where I am. But that's not what they wanted. The goon holding my arms back starts shoving me through the doorway as if it was nothing. I'm barely holding myself up as I stumble into a room lit entirely by natural lighting.

I'm breathing heavy as the blood from my lip trickles down my chin. I look up to see hope looking back at me.

"John!" Sam jumps off the bed of pillows she was laying on and starts to run to me. She seems perfect. As if this was all just a horrible nightmare. Just as she leaves her spot on the pillows, Caleb grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back into his arms. "Let me go!" she says struggling to get to me. Caleb just stands there and smiles, with a death grip around Sam's waist. "Remember our deal Livvie" he begins to say. "I let you see the detective….. and you don't fight me." Sam stops fighting.

"How long?" she asks. "No!" I start to say, but Caleb's goon is twisting my arm, sending a streak of pain back up my body. Caleb gives her a kiss on the side of the head. "1 week. And I'll let you and that free."

"No Sam! Don't do it!" I shout. She gives me a frown. "I have to" she says to me. Sam looks back at Caleb. "A deals a deal." Caleb looks at her with a pleased face. "You made the right choice sweetheart." Caleb gazes over to me and gives me and evil grin. Within a second I see Caleb spin Sam around and kiss her on the lips. My anger is building up inside. I see Caleb start to pull away, and Sam's grip loosening from his shirt. Her body lays limp in his arms, as if she were sleeping.

"What'd you do to her!" I shout, my voice now filled with rage. "Relax John, she's in simply perfect." "You call that perfect!" If I weren't so weak I would kill that bastard with my bare hands. I struggle trying to get free from the monster goons. Caleb strokes Sam's hair away from her face. "She'll be fine." My heart is pounding right out of my chest. "I swear I will kill you!..." Caleb cuts me off. "Always empty threats." "Let me go and they'll be something to fill" I reply back. Caleb starts to laugh. "You just don't give up do you?" I can feel the air around me starting to get thinner and thinner.

"You should know it's been a little while since I've had something to eat." Caleb's fingers start move around Sam's neck. "I would just hate for something to happen."

"You're not going to bite Sam! I was too late the last time….. but I won't let that happen again." Out of nowhere the temperature around me drops. I look at Caleb to see his blue eyes not turned to a glowing red. Caleb opens up his mouth to show his two sharp fangs, craving for blood. I see his hands move Sam's head into position. "Livvie is mine."

Caleb gives me one more look, right before he goes in for a bite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Past, Present, and Future**

_*John*_

"No!" Not even thinking I break loose of the goon's grip and charge towards Caleb. I can feel my adrenaline pumping faster and faster, as I jump to tackle the pyscho. But instead I just feel nothing but air and fall to the ground. I look up to see Caleb and Sam gone, along with the goons. I'm alone, or so I think.

"Nice try" Caleb's voice echoes through the room. I stand up and look around to see no one. "What's wrong John? Still a little skeptical?" My mind is going crazy trying to figure this all out, but I need to let all of these theories go and concentrate on getting Sam out of this mess and away from that monster.

"Why don't you show yourself?" I call out. "Unless you're for some reason scared to face me." There's silence. "I wouldn't blame you after the last time." "I think you're forgetting John. You can't stop me! You couldn't before and you can't stop me now." "Then prove it to me!... Show yourself." There's silence for a while, and I'm alert to everything around me. "Come on!" I shout.

"Your just wishing for a place in the ground aren't you?" I quickly turn around to see Caleb behind me. He starts to walk around observing his surroundings carefully. I keep my distance. "Maybe." I answer back. Caleb looks up at me with his piercing blue eyes and starts to walk towards me. "You know there were others before, who have tried to stop me…" Caleb observes me. "Much like you actually. Oh and I can tell you they tried… This one boy actually thought his "love" for Livvie could give him the strength. But… I think we both know how that turned out."

I show Caleb no fear. "Oh and there was that other time when the slayer and a bunch of her little companions teamed up to try and take me down… twice actually. They did everything in their power to destroy me and tare us apart. They accomplished they're goal…. But I always came back for Livvie. Every time." "So…" I start. "What makes you think this time won't be any different?" Caleb smiles and starts to walk towards me again. "Because it won't. You're just like all the others… Weak. Ignorant. And trying to keep me and Livvie apart. But I'll tell you right now John. No one will be able to stop me… And in one week's time, I will have my Olivia back. Heart…. Soul….and Body."

The last words he says set me off. "You won't touch her!" I scream. Caleb keeps rattling on. "Every beautiful part of her. Every touch… Every kiss….. All of her." I can't even think straight. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I grab a knife that was sitting next to a silver platter and get ready to throw it. Before it can even leave my hand, an indescribable force throws my whole body backwards into the air and against the wall behind. I fall to the ground in pain barely able to move. Caleb walks over to me and holds me up by the neck. His hand starts to cut off my airways making it hard to breath

"Bad move" he says. I'm gasping for air, trying to get loose from Caleb's death grip around my throat. "Here's some advice buddy. Don't be the hero. Because you know what happens to heroes?...They end up dead." I attempt to get some words out. "I'll…Die...Before…I let you hurt Sam…" "That's still an option." Caleb's grip tightens, making me start to choke. "But for now…." Caleb releases me from his grip, letting me drop to the floor gasping for air and as weak as ever.

Caleb starts to walk away. "For now Livvie is my main priority….. My Future….My sweet Olivia….." I look up still so weak. "Sam…" Everything goes dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Minds at War**

Caleb walked over to the balcony leaving an unconscious John lying there on the other side of the room. He looks out to see the grounds he use to love exploring with Livvie.

"Soon enough you'll remember Livvie… and then we'll have all eternity to put everything back together." The two goons walk into the room. "Master Caleb, would you like us to escort the prisoner back to his room?" Caleb continues to stare silently outside. "No" he starts. "Put him in the dungeon… and make sure he doesn't get a chance to escape like the last time." "Yes Master Caleb." The two goons each take one of John's arms and drag him out of the room.

Caleb turns around averting his eyes away from the scenery, and onto Sam lying unconscious on the bed of pillows. He gives her a half smile before kneeling down next to her. He adores her still body, taking in every precious moment. Caleb's fingers slide through her dark silky hair as he leans in for a kiss. Sam's eyes start to flutter open as he pulls away. "Welcome back" he says in a sweet voice.

Sam's face is frozen. She says nothing, not knowing what to say anyways. "You are as perfect as you were the first time we met… so innocent… so fragile." Caleb's hand strokes Sam's hair. "I regret how we left things the last time… but now I'm able to make it up to you." Sam still stares at Caleb.

"One week" she says. "You said one week, and then you'd let me and John go." Caleb stares gazing into hers then smiles. "I said what I meant." Caleb stands up and holds his hand out to Sam. She waits a minute then places her hand on his. Caleb pulls Sam to her feet and leads her over to the balcony. "I hope you enjoy the scenery. I had the rose garden put in special for your return. Each rose as beautiful as you… yet none quite as precious." Sam's eyes wander around. "It's all magnificent" she replies. Her answer is what Caleb had been hoping for. Caleb's hand moves Sam's hair away from her face. Sam's eyes are still full of fear. She turns away from Caleb and walks back into the villa. Caleb follows her close behind.

"Are you hungry?" he asks trying to be patient. Sam turns around and nods. He walks over to the table and gets a platter with a silver lid. He takes the platter over to the bed of pillows and sets it down. Caleb looks back at a cautious Sam. She hesitates for a moment then slowly strolls over to the pillows and takes a seat. Caleb opens the platter to a plate of all Sam's favorite foods. Sam gives a smile when she spots her favorite delicacy of them all.

"Sardines?" she asks with a smile. "They were always your favorite… I hope they still are." "Are you kidding? Most people would hate to be in the same room as them, but I love them." Sam's delight gives Caleb a dash of what he had been searching for. "By all means, help yourself." Sam doesn't hesitate to dig in to the beautifully set platter of food in front of her. With every bite Caleb's heart grows fonder, knowing that he has made her happy.

Within minutes Sam spots the section of chocolate covered strawberries and can't resist. Her nimble fingers grab hold of the fruit and proceed to indulge in its sweetness. Sam lets out a moan of pleasure as she chews the berry with delight. Caleb's hand then sweeps across her cheek, forcing her to lock eyes with his.

"I remember the first day I brought you here" Her starts. Sam's heart is racing as she gets swallowed into Caleb's crystal blue eyes, unable to pull away. "You were very hesitant… just as you are now. Your heart was at war with the rest of you, and you were unsure of what side was going to come out as victor." Caleb's hand sweep through her hair. "But that day… That day was also the first moment I began fighting for your heart... The moment when you didn't have to fight alone anymore… because I was right there beside you."

Sam's eyes were still locked in Caleb's, and had never broken away, not even for one second. Suddenly Sam's eyes pull away as she puts her hand to her head. Her head begins pounding as she sees a glimpse of an image in her mind. Her breathing becomes heavier as the pounding worsens. "I….I….." she starts. "What is it?" he asks placing his hand on her shoulder. The image flashes again, and again. Becoming clearer each time. "I… Don't know…" Caleb gives another smirky grin. "I think you do." The pain of the pounding is starting to become unbearable, and the images are now starting to fade away. "I can't see… It's too much!" she shouts in agony. Caleb then grabs hold of her arms and pulls her close.

"Look at me!" he shouts. "Look into my eyes…" Sam does so and sees a flash of white light, then sees the image clear as day. "What do you see?" he asks. Sam is frozen in place. "It's an image of you… in the villa with the platter of foods, kind of like now. But… but it's different somehow." "Different how?" he asks. "You're there… and….. so am I… Only…" Sam stops talking. "Your clothes…. And mine… They're different. So is my hair…" Suddenly the picture is gone.

Sam's heart begins to return to its normal pace, and her breathing begins to slow down. She looks away, then looks back at Caleb. "What just happened?" Her face expresses fear, as Caleb's expresses delight.

"It's simple darling… You're starting to remember."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Cornered**

Sam stands up and backs away from Caleb. "What are you talking about?! I already told you I'm not Livvie. And I've never been her!" Caleb stands up. "You keep on telling yourself that, but I can see it. Part of you fighting to come out, but the other trying so hard to stay hidden." "You're crazy." Caleb just smiles and slowly starts to walk in Sam's direction.

"You know the first time we met you thought the same thing…" Sam begins to back up as Caleb becomes closer and closer. "I told you I was your future… Of course at that time you didn't believe me… you believed that Jack was your endgame. But you also didn't understand the frailty of human love, and how easily it can fall apart."

Sam's back soon meets with the wall behind, now being cornered with no place to run. "I was the one who showed you the possibilities. I was the one who opened you to a new and vibrant world full of life, and things you never imagined possible… Do you remember?"

Sam's body begins to shake as she tries to look away. "No" she whispers as a tear finds its way down her cheek. "Look at me…" Sam doesn't. Caleb grabs Sam by the wrists and starts to shake her. "Look into my eyes!... and tell me you don't remember…."

Sam looks up startled and scared. Barely able to comprehend what's going on, Sam then looks into Caleb's eyes and starts to feel the unbearable pain once more. Her eyes once again lock with Caleb's, unable to pull away. Another spark of an image appears in Sam's head.

She sees an image of what looks like her sobbing on the ground by a river. She's lying down in the grass, then suddenly jumps up to see Caleb sitting no less than 10 feet away, holding a daisy.

"Livvie…" he says still concentrated.

Sam starts losing the image to darkness. Her body becomes weak, and her skin becomes pale. Caleb watches her eyes close, as her limp body begins to fall. Caleb's arms sweep beneath her just in time, stopping her from plummeting to the earth.

"Olivia….." he whispers, stoking her head. Caleb then quickly wisps her unmoving body over to the silk couch, and lays her down. He kneels next to her and holds her tight. "Please…Forgive me….…. I didn't mean to push you this hard…" A tear flows down Caleb's face. He soon hears her voice. Sam is mumbling something. "What?" he asks her.

Her hand starts to move. "C…Caleb." "Yes?" he replies back. Her hand slowly finds its way to Caleb's.

"My…..Love…" Sam's hand then falls limp, leaving her unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Words Once Spoken**

Caleb's once sad face turned into a smile. He sets her hand down and backs away. "You're coming back to me… I knew you would." Caleb walks over to a the table me." backedmile. table where a small box is laying and picks it up. "You are my heart. My one eternal love… and soon we shall be reunited… Once… and for all."

*Later that Day*

Sam's eyes once again flutter open. The room is dark and only candles light the spaces between. She sits up and begins to look around. Sam suspects the obvious that it was now night time. "I suspect you enjoyed your rest?" a voice asks from behind. Sam's head turns to see Caleb dressed in a half unbuttoned black t-shirt. "What happened?" she asks calmly. Caleb walks over to her adoringly. "You're beginning to rediscover your true self… who you were always meant to be. Sometimes it can get a little overwhelming."

She looks at him puzzled. "Livvie…" he begins. "You're coming back to me. Your memories are returning along with your true self. Every time you remember something, we're one step closer." Sam begins to pull away. "No… That's not possible. I know who I am. I'm Samantha Morgan, Samantha McCall, Samantha Davis…. I'm just Sam. Not Livvie or Olivia or anything else." Caleb wanders over to the table with the box. "I have a gift for you" he says ignoring her. His hands wrap around the box and carry it over to Sam. He sits down and holds it out to her. She looks at him trying to decide what to do then takes the box. It settles in her grip for a moment, debating to accept his offering.

"You can open it" he says. And so she does. Her fingers reach to find the latch keeping the box closed and slowly release it from its hold. Sam's eyes widen once she sees its containment. A beautiful pearl necklace with a small pendent in the middle. "Well?" he speaks. Sam's mouth holds no words.

"Do you remember the first day I gave this to you?" Sam replies quickly. "No." "I think you do." "No I don't! Because I'm not Livvie…." He cuts her off. "It was our wedding day. You made me so happy. You chose to become my wife willingly and surrendered yourself over to me… This was your wedding present." Sam stands up and begins to yell. "No it wasn't! I'm not Livvie! And I will never be her!"

Caleb's eyes begin to fill with anger and frustration. He furiously grabs her arm and grips her tight. "You are Olivia! Do you hear me?!" Sam tries to pull away as tears flood down her eyes. "I said do you hear me!" "Please…" she says. "Please you're hurting me…" Caleb holds his grip for another moment then releases her arm. As soon as Sam gets free she takes off running and never looks back.

Caleb is still swollen with anger. He doesn't chase after her knowing that she can't leave. "You said you wouldn't fight me… but now…" he pauses. "Now there are consequences."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Consequences**

_*John*_

I don't know how long it's been, but I do know one thing for sure. I haven't eaten or have been able to sleep since I woke up in this cell. I'm starting to feel the effects of dehydration from lack of water, and yet all I can still think about is Sam. All I have been doing is sitting here hoping and praying that Sam can stay strong and that Caleb won't harm her in any means of the way.

The cell is damp and humid, and I can tell from the looks of it that I'm somewhere underneath the villa. At least I'm not chained to a chair anymore, but by the looks of how weak I am I might as well be. I have to keep my mind on other things to keep me from shutting down, so I think of Sam and her gorgeous dark hair. Hair so soft not even a cloud could compare. Her perfectly tanned skin that the sun couldn't burn if it tried. Her body so sexy, along with her set of largely sized breasts that make me want to pounce.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the cell door opening. I look up barely in time to take another breath before I'm lifted by my neck and forced into the brick wall behind me, being choked by Caleb's unearthly grip. I could tell by the look in Caleb's eyes that he had a bone to pick with me… Which I take as a good sign because that means Sam hasn't given up.

"Guess what McBain? Your praying ain't doing you any good. You know why?" I stare at him without making a sound. "Because Livvie is starting to remember." Caleb releases his grip letting me drop back down to the floor. I cough a few times trying to allow the air to return to my lungs. "I doubt it." Caleb just smiles his cruel smile. "With my help, each of her memories will return one by one until her life as Sam becomes nothing more than what seems like a dream. And the more she remembers, the more she will be convinced that she is my Olivia…" "That won't happen. Because she's not Livvie."

"Oh she's Olivia… In every sense of the way…. She just needs a little help remembering. And that's why I'm here… Pretty soon she'll forget all about you." His face fills with pleasure. "Soon all she'll remember is me, and what we are to each other… Before long we'll be reunited as man and wife in Every. Way. Possible."

My heart is skipping beats as my hate for him grows even stronger. "She is Samantha Morgan. She has no memory of being Livvie because she never was. And no matter how many times you say it or how much you want her to be… She never will be."

I thought right about now Caleb would be going off, but instead he stayed unusually collected. Caleb crotches down to my level leans in close. "I know you're having a hard time dealing with this, so I'm going to give you a little present." Caleb's goon walks in the cell and grabs my arm, pulling me up to my feet.

Caleb starts to walk down the hall with the goon dragging me close behind. He stops in front of a room and opens the door. The goon practically throws me into a chair in the center of the room. I look around to see an enclosed room made of solid concrete, with only a few pieces of furniture and a TV screen.

The door locks behind me and I'm once again trapped. The room actually has lighting which is nice compared to other dark and damp corners around here. An hour goes by and I still don't know what's going on. Suddenly I see the TV screen flicker on. I watch.

I see the main room of the villa where Caleb and I had our little brawl. It's also the last place I saw Sam. I see a shadow in the corner of the screen which is followed by Caleb who walks over to a candle sitting on a table and lights it. "What the hell is going on?" I ask myself out loud. Caleb then looks into the camera and grins. I'm still confused to what the point is until I hear something in the background. A voice I would know a mile away. "Caleb?" Sam walks in wearing the silk dress. Then it hits me.

"He's going to make me watch."


End file.
